Insomnia
by SplendaQueen
Summary: Hermione's nightly wanderings lead to something new.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm kinda new at this whole fanfic writing thing, so be kind. Plz review tho, because I want to hear what you think and what I should change and what you liked. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. If I did, I would be off, trying to get Hermione and Draco together in the REAL Harry Potter books, not just here in a fanfic.**

**in·som·ni·a** (n-smn-) _n._ Chronic inability to fall asleep or remain asleep for an adequate length of time.

My life shouldn't be this hard.

Honestly, it shouldn't. My best friend is the freaking Boy-Who-Lived, I'm the top witch in my year, and Voldermort's been gone for 6 months now.

Still, sleep never comes. It was understandable my first 5 years here at Hogwarts. I was a muggleborn and there were Death Eaters running loose. But now, I have no excuse.

Harry and Ron don't know about my sleeplessness of course. Even though Ron is my boyfriend, anything that would send either of them spiraling into their overprotective behavior is best avoided. To avoid an interrogation, I go to Madam Pomfrey for a benebehav potion every morning before breakfast. It's mainly a cosmetic potion; it reduces the deep purple circles around my eyes, but also gives me a little buzz so I can go on with my day.

Then there's the business of all the extra time my wonderful insomnia allows. I used to try to do something constructive with the nights, but Ginny told me that if she caught me arranging my books at 3 in the morning one more time she was going to put me in a straitjacket and hang me from the ceiling by it, I gave up on that.

Which is how I often find myself outdoors at night. Sometimes I will walk along the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, near enough to admire its beauty, but far away enough not to get attacked by anything. But usually, I just lie in the grass, staring up at the stars.

Tonight's stars were especially bright, and the creatures of the forest were calm. I was thinking I might actually sleep for once, when there was a scent, like mint and expensive cologne. I couldn't see the stars anymore.

"Well, Granger, I knew no one liked you, but I honestly never thought they would kick you out of the Gryffindor's dormitories because of it."

I groaned and sat up, "Slytherins must not like you either if you're out here, too, ferret."

"So you admit it, they did kick you out," he said with awe. Deciding that it wasn't worth arguing, I stood quickly and brushed the grass from my muggle jeans. I walked off towards an equally peaceful, ferret-free patch of grass on the Hogwarts's grounds.

"Don't leave on my account," he called after me.

I hate him so much.

The next night I ate quickly so I could get outside before Malfoy came. Although, it didn't look like he was in any hurry, the way he was arguing with Blaise Zambini, who looked over at me. We held eye contact for a second, before he turned back to argue with Malfoy some more.

Everybody assumes Blaise is a flawless replica of Malfoy, but in reality, he's kinder and a lot more diplomatic. We were partners in Professor Sprout's class when we were trying to plant Hooded Trunts, and were able to tolerate each other, and even have an actual conversation from time to time. Which is why it surprised me that they were arguing. Blaise is more passive aggressive than that.

I continued to eat at a frenzied pace, when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up, and sure enough, there was Malfoy, scowling at me for no apparent reason.

Ignoring him, I turned to Ron.

"Hey, Ron, I think I'm going to go to bed early I think," I feigned a yawn. Funny in an ironic way, I know.

Ron looked up his discussion about, what else but Quidditch, with Harry.

I swept Ron's hair from his eyes and kissed him. "G'night, Ron."

He smiled sheepishly at me, "G'night, Hermione."

As I walked towards the Gryffindor tower, I thought about Ron. We've been dating for a few weeks and it's just unfulfilling. He's really sweet, of course. But he's always been because he's my best friend. It's just odd, when we kiss…I don't know, something just isn't there.

Once I reached the portrait hole, I realize I left my Transfiguration book in my rush.

"Yes, dear?" The fat lady looked surprised to see someone here so early.

"Would you hang on a second, please. I just forgot my book, I'll be right back."

"Not a problem."

"Thanks."

As I approached the Gryffindor table, I noticed Harry and Ron were still at the Gryffindor table, but so was somebody else.

"Will someone please explain what the fuck is going on here?" I asked slowly, trying to keep my voice lower so I would sound collected instead of my current frantic squeak. My words were directed at Ron, but my glare was fully focused on the petite, blonde witch currently situated on Ron's lap.

**Thank you guys so much for reading this, and if you could plz review i would be forever thankful.**

**Luv ya,**

**Splenda**


End file.
